


(Un)forgiveness

by Lost_In_The_Rye_Field



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Light Angst, Pre-Series
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_In_The_Rye_Field/pseuds/Lost_In_The_Rye_Field
Summary: — Тебе приходилось говорить: «Прости меня Отче, ибо я согрешил?»— Только однажды, в детстве.





	(Un)forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн:  
> Вообще, 8 сезон 23 серия, но тут речь идет о флешбэке, так что действие происходит в 1985 году. Сэму — двенадцать, Дину — шестнадцать. Реплики в описании, в начале и в конце фанфика взяты из той же 23 серии 8 сезона.
> 
> Примечания:  
> 1\. (Un)forgiveness — (Не)прощение  
> 2\. Я не знаю, насколько заООСила персонажей, но на всякий случай поставила это предупреждение.  
> 3\. Дожили. Я начала сама фанфики писать. Наверно, завтра снег пойдет. А если серьезно, я без понятия, вышло или нет. Но попытка - не пытка, ведь так? Пусть это будет экспериментом. Все равно я пока еще не нашла интересную работу на перевод.
> 
> Плейлист:  
> Seether - Nobody praying for me  
> Hozier - Take me to Church  
> Seether - Words as Weapons  
> Twenty One Pilots - Goner  
> Seether - Same Damn Life

В детстве я молил Бога о велосипеде.  
Потом понял, что Бог работает по-другому…  
Я украл велосипед и стал молить Бога о прощении.  
— Аль Пачио

 

— Тебе приходилось говорить: «Прости меня Отче, ибо я согрешил?»

 

________________________

 

В церкви было практически пусто. Только два человека сидели на последних рядах лавок. По ним поначалу даже не было видно, что они молятся. Толи из-за полумрака помещения, толи из-за рядов лавок, загораживающих обзор. Но они просто глядели вперед опустошенным взглядом, о чем-то глубоко задумавшись. Прихожан в них выдавал только лишь молитвенный жест рук, сложенных на коленях.

Словом «пусто» можно было охарактеризовать не только количество народа в храме, и сам его. Голые белые стены, несколько рядов простых деревянных лавок, скромный, даже какой-то бедноватый, алтарь. В самой церкви не было ровным счетом ничего примечательного, и только крест на крыше выдавал в здании на пустыре святое место. Однако же, несмотря на всю внутреннюю, и даже внешнюю простоту, от той церквушки веяло искренностью, какой мог похвастаться далеко не каждый, даже самый красивый, храм.

Сэм зашел в здание медленно, бережно придерживая закрывающуюся за собой дверь. Он беспокойно и испуганно озирался по сторонам, как будто совершал что-то, строго настрого запрещенное, и из-за любого угла могли выпрыгнуть отец или Дин. Сэм знал, что это было ужасно глупо и по-детски так думать, но он все равно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.  
Шаги по холодному бетонному полу казались до неприличия громкими в царившей мертвой тишине, заставляя Сэма смущаться еще сильнее. В сознание начинала закрадываться постыдная, но такая желанная мысль убежать, пока не слишком поздно. Бежать без оглядки, сверкая пятками, и забыть об этом навсегда. Но вместо этого Сэм, поджав губы и поглубже засунув вспотевшие от волнения ладони в карманы застиранных джинсов с продранными коленями, двинулся дальше.

Сэм пришел сюда с твердым намереньем исповедоваться. Совесть не давала ему никакого покоя уже целых три, а то и четыре дня, напрочь лишая сна. И это было заметно по уже имевшимся синюшным теням под глазами. С приходом его сюда решимость начала неумолимо таять. В голове снова закопошились мысли о том, чтобы послать все это к чертовой матери и просто забыть об этом. Однако интуиция подсказывала, что забытье продлится ровно до захода последнего солнечного луча, и что дальше уже его ничто не спасет.

Все еще боязливо озираясь, Сэм присел на лавку. Он ссутулился, весь сжался, и вытащил руки из карманов, положив их на деревянную поверхность лавки по обеим сторонам от себя. Однако, долго так просидеть не вышло. Щепки старых обшарпанных досок иглами впивались в ладони. Сэм на это только нахмурился и переложил ладони к себе на колени.  
Он внимательным взглядом осмотрел черную деревянную будку в самом углу. Исповедальня. Дверцы ее были закрыты, что означало, что там пока еще кто-то есть. «Ну что ж, — подумал Сэм, — можно и подождать пока. Хотя у меня-то и выбора особо нет».

Сэм поднял взгляд своих ореховых глаз вверх, к своду потолка. Он был таким же белым и штукатуренным, как и стены, и не особо высоким. Сэму показалось, что метров пять-шесть, не больше. Он бывал в церквях раньше. Правда, не в таких захолустных. Например, в церкви пастора Джима, отец их часто туда закидывал. Затем Сэм опустил взгляд на стены, в некоторых местах которых находились небольшие окна с деревянными решетчатыми ставнями. Свет через них падал на пол длинными, но тонкими, будто обрезанными лучами.

Учитывая то, что за окном был разгар июля, в храме было прохладно, даже холодно. Сэм пожалел, что выходя из номера мотеля, не прихватил с собой висящую на спинке стула куртку. Футболка ожидаемо совершенно не грела.

Наконец дверца исповедальни отворилась и оттуда вышла женщина в возрасте. Ей было лет пятьдесят или около того. Волосы ее были светлыми, очевидно, крашенными, но в некоторых местах ясно читалась седина. Одета она была в черное платье до щиколоток. Женщина семенящим шагом поспешила к выходу, ненароком задевая плечом уже успевшего подняться Сэма. Он посмотрел ей вслед, и она показалась ему какой-то… странной. После исповеди наоборот должны были выходить с легким сердцем, а не вот так нестись сломя голову к выходу с выражением мировой тревоги на лице. Сэма это немного насторожило, и он невольно напрягся. Но если он уже решил что-то сделать, то доведет это до конца.

Подойдя к отрытой дверце, он аккуратно переступил порог исповедальни, закрывая за собой дверь. Она закрылась с протяжным скрипом, заставляя Сэма зажмурится от неловкости. В наступившем мраке все же можно было разглядеть очертания кабинки и закрытую задвижку. В томном ожидании прошли полминуты, когда задвижка между двумя частями кабинок отъехала в сторону. Сэм, успевший задуматься о том, так ли он поступает, правильно ли он делает, вздрогнул от неожиданности.

— В чем хотел бы ты исповедоваться? — Сэм не мог разглядеть лица священника, но по сиплому, немного скрипучему, уставшему от жизни голосу, стало ясно, что он был глубоким старцем.

— Здравствуйте, — неуверенно промямлил Сэм. Спустя несколько секунд молчания, он, наконец, произнес: — Я хотел бы исповедоваться в том, что...

 

88 часов назад

 

Оглушительные выстрелы нещадно резали ночную тишь. Они раздавались откуда-то издали, но менее оглушительными это их не делало. Их было много, очень много, и они эхом неслись меж деревьев. А потом, сразу после них, раздавался вой. Истошный, замогильный, заставлявший толпы мурашек носиться по холодной от испарины спине, вой.

Сэм одиноко стоял на пустой опушке, где его оставили на посту, до дрожи сжимая в пальцах заряженный старый обрез. Он переминался с ноги на ногу, от чего внизу шуршал покров из опавшей пожухлой хвои. Ночной воздух был не прохладным, каким должен быть, а наоборот, горячим, раскаленным. От этого аромат опавших игл приобретал неестественную приторную яркость.

В лесу было не особо темно. Солнце село около часа назад, и вдоль горизонта все еще тянулась светлая полоса. Сэм не стал доставать лежащий в кармане фонарик. Да и толку от него было ноль после прошлой охоты. Он перестал работать, упав с обрыва, высотой в пять метров — Сэм каким-то чудом не отправился за ним следом. Они уже месяц провели в этом захолустье, охотясь на стаю чистокровных вервульфов. Сколько их было в том городке — неизвестно, однако это была шестая вылазка.

— Эй, Сэм, — раздался шепот откуда-то сзади. Сэм молниеносно обернулся, направляя ружье. — Тише, тише, это всего лишь я.

— Дин? Дин, это ты? — также шепотом спросил Сэм. Он никогда не понимал, как его брату всегда удавалось так по-кошачьи беззвучно подкрадываться.

— Конечно я, придурок, — Сэм не видел его лица, но в голосе чувствовалась усмешка.

Сэм, облегченно вздыхая, опустил оружие. Очертания Дина были хоть и мутными, практически размытыми силуэтами, но перепутать его с вервульфом — это что-то новенькое.

— А где папа?

— Где-то там, — Дин махнул рукой в ту сторону, из которой пришел. — Он сказал мне сходить проверить, как там у тебя дела.

— У меня все отлично. Что теперь?

— Отец ничего на этот счет не сказал, но когда я уходил, он, вроде как, напал на след монстра. Пошли к папе, ему может понадобиться наша помощь.

Сэм неопределенно дернул плечами и произнес:

— Ну, идем.

Дин пошел вперед, указывая дорогу, а Сэм шел за ним след в след. Никто ничего не говорил, да и о чем, так что процессия двигалась в полном молчании.  
Когда они прошли около двухсот метров, Сэму отчего-то стало не по себе. Шорохи со всех сторон не давали покоя. Сэм понимал, что лес — на то он и лес, чтобы шуметь, шуршать, скрипеть, и тому подобное. Ночью каждый, даже самый невинный звук вроде стрекотания сверчка казался подобным зловещим громовым раскатам. Это было яснее дня. Но в тот раз все почему-то было не так.

В какой-то момент Сэму почудилось, что он слышит впереди рык, а в кустах что-то сверкнуло. Что-то маленькое, желтовато-зеленое. Сердце бешено забилось, а в голове загудело от паники.

— Дин, стой, остановись. Ты это слышал? — голос предательски дрогнул он напряжения, с головой выдавая страх хозяина.

Дин обернулся, и уже было открыл рот, чтобы сказать Сэму, чтобы тот перестал трястись как трехлетняя девчонка, но не успел.

Вервульф выпрыгнул из зарослей какого-то дикого кустарника и стремглав понеси к ним.

— Дин! — кричит Сэм.

В тот момент, когда вервульф набросился на Дина, прикладывая его о землю, Сэм будто бы выпал из реальности. Время потянулось медленно, секунды сродни минутам, минуты часам… Он замер, не в силах пошевелиться. Обрез буквально вываливается из онемевших рук. По большому счету, это его вторая охота, предыдущие четыре его с собой не брали, оставляя в номере. К такому стремительному и неожиданному развороту событий он определенно готов не был.

Яркий, слепящий свет фонаря в лицо, выстрелы, от которых в ушах раздается невыносимый звон, полностью дезориентировали Сэма. Вперемешку со звоном до него доносится предсмертный вой монстра, а потом шум, с которым бездыханная тушка падает на землю.

С трудом приоткрывая глаза, щурясь от яркого света, он видит силуэт отца, и Дина, валяющегося на сухой хвое, держащегося за ногу, на которую, по-видимому, пришелся весь удар.

Мысли несутся в сознание Сэма мгновенно, сменяясь одна другой за доли секунды. И только одна перманентно держится.

Подвел.

 

Сейчас

 

— …за то, что я подвел отца и брата, — на одном дыхании выпалил Сэм.  
Священник замолкает, недоумевая. Он вел исповеди долгие, долгие годы, но с грехами подобного рода приходили крайне редко. Люди приходили, просили прощения за свое вранье, измены, воровство, зависть… Но редко за то, что разочаровали близких.

— Может быть, тебе стоит попросить прощения не у Бога, а у родных, которых подвел?  
Сэм тяжело вздыхает.

— Нет. Я уже просил брата, и он меня вроде как простил, но проблема в том, что я сам не могу себя простить. А когда сам не можешь простить себя, говорят, есть лишь один выход — исповедоваться.

Священник медленно закивал головой, не находя, что сказать. Совершенно.

— Бог простит тебя, сын мой. Ступай с миром.

— Спасибо…

Сэм вышел из исповедальни. Облегчения не чувствовалось, только если совсем чуть-чуть. Не так представлял он себе исповедь. Сэм думал, что все будет… по-другому. Он не знал, как именно, но однозначно не так. Но что делать.

Сэм вышел за порог церкви. На улице было жарко, очень жарко. Тем более на огромном пустыре на окраине города. Солнечные лучи падали, чуть ли не под прямым углом, напекая темную макушку. Протоптанная тропинка к городу была в дорожной пыли, которую поднимал внезапно набежавший ветер. Она оседала на подоле джинсов и у основания черных кед.

До мотеля в центре городка Сэм добрался примерно за час. Повернув ключ в замке, он осторожно открыл дверь. Когда он уходил, Дин спал, и если он все еще дрых, развалившись на диване перед телевизором, Сэм не хотел бы его разбудить. Перед уходом Сэм оставил на журнальном столике записку.

Зайдя, он увидел, что Дин уже проснулся. Загипсованная правая нога спокойно лежала на подложной под нее подушке, и каждый взгляд на нее был очередной порцией соли на рану.

Дин, развалившись, смотрел футбол.

— О, наконец, явился, — он обернулся на Сэма, улыбнувшись.

— Салют. Ты как?

— Все ништяк.

— Понятно, — Сэм попытался выдавить из себя хоть какое-то подобие улыбки.

— Ты где был? — спросил Дин. — Написал, что ушел, а где искать — не написал.

«Вот это я балда», — невесело подумал Сэм. Косячить, так по полной.

— Я был в библиотеке, — ответил он с невозмутимым видом. Врать он ненавидел, но ситуация была безвыходной.

Дин пару секунд внимательно изучал выражение его лица, дабы понять, врет мелкий или нет. Склонившись ко второму варианту, он дернул плечами, мол, ну ладно, в библиотеке так в библиотеке, и затем он снова повернулся к телевизору.

Сэм горестно вздохнул.

 

___________________________

 

— Только однажды, в детстве.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа также на ФБ - https://ficbook.net/readfic/5837263


End file.
